


Show Me Everything

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: 在一次令人精疲力竭的演出后，薰只要想马上倒头就睡，但是京似乎没有让他如愿。KQ,甜甜甜。





	1. 1-1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305383) by [TonySawicki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki). 



> TonySawicki is one of my fav Diru fan fic author on Ao3, thank you for so many amazing fan fic works!  
> ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノcheers!
> 
> I will do this little by little so please leave comments to me if any translation problems or opinions .
> 
> 一个超饿没有粮的人自救，TonySawick是我在ao3喜欢的diru 同人文作者之一，所以大家耐心慢慢等我翻译吧！  
> 谢谢~

 

薰差点就睡着了。

他有点儿生气了，忍住了丧气的叹声，京在他枕头上有意无意地用手指轻轻有一下没一下地敲着，令他没法专注入睡。

对于京来说，会花久一点才能入睡，薰也知道，半夜的灵感啥的，有时候会这样。

但今晚真是特别的累人，到点了非睡不可了京还不停折腾来折腾去。薰觉得有点不对劲了，今晚他真的累到透支，好了，现在注意力都转移到‘京这烦人鬼怎么还不过来睡’这件事上了。一般情况下，即使京心里有事想到睡不着，这家伙怎么着最后都会爬过来然后从背后靠着自己睡，不过照这个节奏下去今晚好像没有这个势头。

 

 

床又陷了一下，京又在翻身了。

 

薰眼都没睁开，低低地唤了声“京……”

 

“你还醒着嘛？”京用气声儿回了一句。

 

“我是不想醒着的，你老动来动去我怎么睡……”

 

“对不起嘛……我没注意”

 

薰转过身来，看着京缩成一小团的可怜样，“来来来”，摆手让他凑过来偎依着自己睡。京把自己挪过去靠在薰的胳膊上之前还有点小犹豫，很快薰让自己和怀里的人都找到一个很舒适的姿势，闭上眼再次准备入眠。

慢慢地薰又进入了半睡半醒的美妙状态，忽然间听到京传来压抑的哼哼让他又不得不睁开了眼。京的勃起直直怼到他胯下了，又热又硬，不知羞耻地直接摩擦着他。

 

“喂！”薰愤慨地低声吼道。

 

“我控制不了呀！”说完人已经两腿叉开跨坐在薰的大腿上，凑过去笨拙地亲着薰，还不忘伸出舌头吮吸着，双手插进发间，直到薰受不了了推开他争取呼吸一些新鲜空气。

“想要……”

京喘着气，胯下还在热切而烦躁地磨蹭着薰。

“知道了……”薰回应着，哭笑不得地低头瞧着京那热切的小帐篷，“怎么那么有兴致了？”

“演出之后觉得有好多好多能量没有消耗掉全积聚起来了，”京断断续续地说着，对着薰的脖子又亲又啃，“你又刚好在我面前……”，他又贴近了一些，强调了一下“我真的忍不住了。”说完坐起来，好让薰能在昏暗的房间里看清楚自己的脸。“原谅我嘛？”

在演出之后京的确是会出现这种嗨到支帐篷的时候，现在薰多少有点愧疚，顾着自己累而忽视了京其实一直都有需要。“怎么这样说，怎么会不原谅你呢……？”虽然现在仍然困得眼睛睁不开，这句话估计明天醒来就会忘掉。

下一秒京就钻进了被窝里，把薰的裤子扯下来了，这下他整个人都突然吓醒了。当京的温热口腔包裹住自己，一句废话没有直接开囵的时候，忍不住还是挺着跨让自己更靠近他。低沉的呻吟声从薰嘴里发出，双手紧紧抓住枕头，感受着京带给他的所有官感刺激。好了，这下是完全醒了。

薰觉得自己能够明显地感觉到自己胯下器官涨大了，起来得比他想象中还快。京总是能让他火速扯旗，从零加速到六十只需半秒。有时候呢，京就是知道他的软肋，甚至有时让他挺火的；另一个方面来说，从来没有一个人像京一样那么容易让他燃起欲望的火苗。京还在毯子底下，也看不着他，但他好像隐约听见了一声低吟，所以京是在边含着自己那活儿边打飞机吗？

“京……京，上这儿来。”薰的声音被欲望冲得沙哑。

京还发出表示疑问的一声哼哼，然后脑袋钻出了毯子，咬了下发红的下唇，“还没完呢……”，他说。

“我知道。”薰坐直了，把京拽过来，“我想看着你射出来。”说完大爷一般往后一躺，让京再次跨坐到自己大腿上。

 


	2. 2-2

“你说这样嘛?”京说着，一边把手伸进内裤里。

 

薰忍不住嘴角稍稍上扬，看着京然后点点头。自己的手也闲不住，慢慢地拂上京的腰侧，把那碍事的内裤往下扯，好让自己看清楚京的一举一动。他并不完全能消化眼前这一幕，这跟他和京在一起那么多年了没有关系，只是眼前仿似春梦的现实版，美得过于真实了。故意用手挑弄京勃发的器官，“来，让我看看你怎样让自己舒服……”

 

京布满纹身那只手圈住自己的勃起，一声不太情愿的声音从他喉咙里发出来，手里缓缓上下动起来，轻轻摆动着跨，视线一直锁定着薰。

 

这就是京，他的爱。一直以来都让他觉得和眼前这个人有着深深的羁绊，为他而沉迷，和他紧紧相连，仿佛二人是一体，尤其是现在。

但薰相信这是京与生俱来的魅力，造就了舞台上那个万人迷，那个魅力无边的京。

 

此时此刻，这么美丽的表演只为自己呈现，而京好像无视了自己赤裸裸的视线。京手上的动作逐渐变得急促，有点太快了，他伸手握住京的勃起引起京的注意，他还没看够呢，“别太快，”边瞄向京动作慢下来的手，“嗯，这就对了，慢点我好好看看。”

 

京忍不住微微颤抖着，阖起了双眼“控制狂……，”语气带点不快，“我他妈自慰你都要告诉我怎么做……”


	3. 3-3

“我知道的，你就喜欢我和你说点什么，”薰回应道。在他看来，这是他需要为这段感情付出的一部分。他自己不是那种有什么就说什么的人，京也觉得不必要把心里所有事情讲出来，但在床上的交流就是另外一回事了。京不是那种唯命是从的人，但薰的声音就是能让他进入情欲的更深境界。薰不断地让他挑战一些新的东西，让京更欢畅地瓦解在情欲当中。

 

“嗯……”京深呼吸着，手上抚弄着自己柱头，边摇摆着胯。

 

“是吧，那现在让我看看你有多喜欢这样，你平时自己一个怎么弄的？”薰说。

 

京咬着下唇，手往下又伸了些，一手搓弄着囊袋，另一只手上下抚弄柱身。薰一直默默注视着这个乖巧人儿一举一动，意识到京的胯下越来越靠近自己下身的突起。不一会儿，京难受地摇头，手上慢了下来，盯着薰说“我想要你嘛……”

 

“我在这儿呢，”薰回应。

 

“薰……”京带着啜泣叫着自己名字也是可爱的。

 

“我想看什么已经告诉你了，”薰说，“难道你不愿意满足我一点要求吗？”

 

京听了把一只手搭到薰的胸前，忍不住发出一声低吟，开始难耐地支撑着自己，想要在自己手里达到高潮。

 

薰满意地看着眼前这个人，身上每一寸肌肉的颤抖都是为了他的视觉愉悦。手指继续圈着京的勃起，当他的手指真切感受到京的震颤时忍不住咬了一下自己口腔内壁。薰此时胯下也硬得不行了，京那诱人的屁股又来回蹭着他的勃起，不过此时此刻他还是把视线专注于他的爱人，而不是自己。京的视线没有离开过薰的脸，他稍微抬起腰，搭在薰胸口的手放下来，移到身后，握住薰炙热的柱身，仿佛提醒他们彼此欲望要准备登顶了。薰把跨也抬起来一点，发出了声意味不明的哼哼，其实他觉得也没有说一定得告诉京不用管他，好好让他观赏独家表演就好了。京现在握着二人的欲望，没有一点尴尬，他已经气喘吁吁了，每一次动作都带动着他健美身躯汗淋淋的闪光。

 

非比寻常坚定的眼神依然锁定着薰“跟我说点什么吧……”京悄声说。

 

在这种欲火焚身的时刻，薰也不知道自己还能不能够讲出话了，他两只手攥住被单，胯下忍不住往京的手掌里送，停不下来。

“操……京，不要停……”伴随着一声放肆的呻吟，终于他往后仰头，紧紧阖上双眼。尽管他和京在一起时想主导一切，其实也并不是所有东西都在他的掌控下，只要京想要什么，他还是会放手。

 

 


	4. 1-4

 

 

 

在几次猛烈顶弄后，带着一声长长的，带着哭腔的美妙呻吟，薰在京的手里释放了。虽然已经再射不出来什么，还依依不舍挺着腰渴求着抚弄。

 

薰再睁开眼的时候，看到京在把手指间属于自己的体液舔干净，喉咙里还发出低沉的哼哼。看不下去了，双手一把抓住京的侧腰，语气严肃地说“得了，别搞些别的，赶紧射给我看。”

 

京眨了眨眼，嘴里继续意味不明地哼哼，手里重新动起来，胯下快感逐渐到达顶峰。

 

薰把手伸到京身后，粗鲁地扒开京的屁股，把指尖往那柔软小穴里送。“来啊，射我这儿。”

 

“操，薰……！”京只能勉强发出破碎的声音，一道白浊喷涌出来，射落到薰的肚子和胸口。

 

薰看得眼都直了，眼前的人喊着自己的名字，在他面前射到自己身上，难以置信。京这只尤物，刚刚发生的一幕让他感受到了无以言表满满的温暖和喜悦。

 

京懒洋洋地腾出一只手，脸上带着坏笑，故意把射在薰肚子上的精液乱涂乱抹，被薰刮了一下鼻子。

 

“哎，干嘛呢？”薰一边问道，一边伸手胡乱地去找床头柜那盒纸巾。

 

“因为你身上沾着我射出来的东西超性感的，”京认真回答道。把内裤拉好，又蹭回薰身边了。

 

 

薰对此也没有异议，他还是轻轻摇摇头然后扯了几张纸巾给京。把自己弄得比较清爽之后他随手把纸巾扔到桌边垃圾桶了，一边胳膊绕着京，又刮了他鼻子一下。

“爱你哟”

“我也是……”京回应。

 

“一开始回来怎么不直接说你想要呢？”薰轻声问。

 

京在扔他那张纸巾前犹豫了一下下。

“你那会儿都快睡着了，我觉得你头碰到枕头那一刻你都能睡着了，而且你老休息不够啊……我不想打搅你睡美容觉呢。”

 

薰无视京的挪揄，手臂收紧了抱了京一下，“你可以问我的，我一般都不会拒绝你，是不是？”

 

他能感觉到京靠着他胸口在笑，“哼，你才不是呢，不过下次我会记住的。”接着一口亲在薰的胸口上，把头舒服地靠在薰的胸口，“可能下次你不会让我自己一个做完全套吧？”

 

薰被逗笑了，“不知道呢，得看我有多累吧？”

 

“刚刚使劲在我手里顶那几下也不见得你有多累哦~都要把我晃下来了！”京愤懑地说。“好像在骑那些游戏机厅里的牛似的。”

 

“你啥时候还在机厅骑过那玩意儿？”薰问，脑海里已经出现了一副很有趣的画面。

 

“玩过几次啦，”京认了，“不太会玩儿，十秒就被甩出去了，”

京开始打哈欠了。

“下次可以和你一块去玩呐，我现在已经知道怎么不那么快被甩下来了。”

 

“可以呀，”薰笑笑说，“来比一比。”


End file.
